Teen Titan's Rain
by Angel-of-Energy
Summary: So, this is based on the concept of Wolf's Rain. But with my own twist :  If you don't know what Wolf's Rain is, I have a full description inside. Anyway, the Teen Titans as wolves have to find Paradise... but what will happen along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So this is a story following the concept of Wolf's Rain. If you don't know what it is, here's a basic outline;**

**So Wolf's Rain is a super cool show that used to come on. First off, this is way in the future, in a post-apocalyptic world. Wolves are said to be extinct, but they still walk around as humans (in human forms.) The Titans' human forms will be their civilian forms, and their wolf forms will be the color of their hair, and a little of their outfit, if it's and appropriate color. (It was anime.) Basically, there are about four wolves (correct me if I'm wrong.) who want to find Paradise. Paradise can only be found by wolves. But first, they need to find Cheza, who can lead them there. (Cheza is human.) They find her, but the labs come back and take her away, thinking they can open Paradise by using her blood. The wolves then go on trying to rescue Cheza, and find Paradise. While rescuing Cheza, a lot of stuff happens. If you want more details, search it on Google or something…. Wikipedia has a pretty accurate plot description. Anyway, mine has a twist.**

**The Titans' human forms will be their civilian forms, and their wolf forms will be the color of their hair, and a little of their outfit, if it's an appropriate color. Also, the wolfs can talk in their wolf forms. They obviously don't have powers, but have some things in their personality their powers set in (Rushu being swift and a good fighter, Vermise being strong, etc.) Here are the names:**

**Beast Boy (Garfield) – Giniko**

**Starfire (Kori) – Kori**

**Raven (Rachel) – Ravenna**

**Robin (Richard) – Rushu [Rue-shue]**

**Cyborg (Victor) – Vermise **

**Bumblebee (Karen) - Kumai [Kue-mie]**

**Argent (Toni, I think) – Tomar**

**Sorry for the name change, but it just wouldn't sound like Wolf's Rain if I didn't…. Oh, and Cheza is going to be…. Arella. Her name will stay Arella. **

**Character Backgrounds: (They will be similar to their real backgrounds)**

**Giniko- He lost his parents when he was still a pup. They were caught by hunters. They told him to run… He ran, but could still here their cries of pain. He vowed then that he would oppose all hunters. This did not turn him sour, but grew up strong and warm to others, except hunters.**

**Kori- She was taken by hunters once. She fought for her life at the facility where they tortured the wolves. She had acted like they had broken her, so no one expected when she turned on them viciously and escaped. She has been running ever since, not wanting that experience to repeat itself. **

**Ravenna- She watched her mother die at the hands of hunters as a pup. What was worse was that it was her dad that tracked her mother and showed her to the hunters. The huners shot her more than necessary, even stabbed her. They then put her in a sack and walked off. Her dad sneered at her, like she was next. Ravenna ran and ran, until she reached Mistow Forest. She has been living there ever since, lurking in the shadows. This experience has made her weary of new people, and shy.**

**Rushu- His parents were entertainment. They would do all kinds of things for their owners- hunters- or be punished cruelly. The owners once wanted them to hurt their baby, Rushu; they would not. The hunters were getting angry and decided that his parents must fight each other. They wouldn't. The hunters threatened them. They told Rushu that he was to run and never look back, and never come back. Avoid hunters. So, when they were fake-fighting, distracting the hunters, he ran. And ran and ran. He became very serious.**

**Virmise: As a young pup, he was used for fighting. He got hurt so bad that they thought he wouldn't make it. They dumped him in an alleyway. He watched the people get hurt, a cruel sight before his eyes. He soon healed up, changed into his human form, and ran away from the city.**

**Tomar- She was born in Mistow forest. She's never known her parents, nor the outside world. She stepped out into the bright sunshine and stepped back into the forest. She has never met another new wolf, except for when Ravenna came. They were weary and shy of each other, which pulled them closer.**

**Kumai: She was born a wolf, but turned into her human form almost right away. She had heard of the cruelty to wolves, so she was scared, and stayed out of it. She walked around as a human, lived as a human. Everything was okay and fine, until she was out shopping during a full moon. The moon's power filled her, and she changed back to her true wolf form and howled. Hunters were immediately set upon her, and she sped away.**

**After a page of author notes, I think you're ready for the first chapter now! Enjoy, I tried hard. Any questions, PM me! Reviews would be a great birthday present **

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Third person ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ravenna and Tomar could hear footsteps coming. They ducked down behind a tree, Ravens deep violet/ deep blue fur blending with the night. Tomar's dark gray with deep red streaks standing out a bit, but oh well. Soon emerged a frightened dark green wolf, panting. They saw the fear in his eyes, and soon hissed him over. He quickly ran with them underneath the tree. Soon cam running in ginger- colored wolf, innocence in her eyes. She looked all around, and spotted a hollowed out tree. She ran for cover. Kumai, A blonde with black streaks all over wolf, came in and immediately stopped. She didn't have a clue where she was. She could hear footsteps behind her, and looked around franticly. Kori hissed and Kumai went into the hollowed out tree. Then came Virmise, but ungracefully falling over a bush. His fur was all white, with a brown tip on his tail. Scars were all over his body. The hunter was nearing. He was trying to get out, but his paws were caught up in the vines. His fur wasn't helping. Then, a young [female] pup came in and snapped the vines. He ran, but the young wolf stayed there, in fright at how close the hunter was. The pup was white, with black feet and a brown patch over her right eye. She crouched on the ground. Just then, Rushu, an all black wolf, came in and snatched the young pup by the scruff in his teeth and bounded away into the hollowed tree.

The hunters were now all in a circle, but they could not see each other. There were about 10. Tomar and Ravenna snapped twigs with their paws; the hunters immediately shot. They were all killed, by each other. When the wolves smelled blood and sensed no movement, they all came out and sat in a circle. The young pup was at Rushu's feet.

"Hey, thanks." She said to Rushu. He looked down and nodded.

"My name's Mirka, by the way." She said. "I've been living here for a while, ever since my parents and sister were captured. I was on the other side, when I heard footsteps near. I knew they were hunters, so I checked it out. Then, I saw you" she pointed her nose at Virmise "and thought I'd help." Everyone just nodded.

"So what are your names?" Mirka asked.

"I'm Giniko." Giniko said. "My story's a long one…." He said, before he began to explain. Everyone's mood darkened.

"I'm Virmise." He explained.

"Kumai." She stated, and…. Ya know.

"I am Kori." She said, somewhat cheerfully.

"Rushu." He said, all seriousness.

"Tomar." She said shyly.

"Ravenna." She said, nothing in her voice. Tomar have her a look of 'they don't seem bad.'

"Well, do you guys have anywhere to go?" asked Mirka. They all shook their heads, except for Tomar and Ravenna.

"You can stay here, then. I have something to discuss with you all in the morning." With that, she got up, and went over and laid down in a pile of leaves. They all dispersed. Tomar went with Ravenna.

"You know…" Tomar started, whispering. "They don't seem bad. After their stories, I'd say they're hardly bad at all." Ravenna just nodded.

"I suppose so. The young one…. Mirka, seemed to have something to talk about of interest." Tomar nodded.

"Yeah. Well I think we should go to bed now… everyone else has."

And with that, they curled up, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry for the short beginning of the story, and the super long author's note, but it just makes more sense if you read it. Don't call me a horrible person! Anyway, Review please! More coming your way soon, and they will be longer! Promise. **


	2. Gettin Prepared

**A/N: So, I'm totally winging this story. I have little idea of what I'm going to do. So, I'm making this stuff up as I go along… Sorry if it is a little disorganized! I'll try my best! Oh, and Cheza isn't a human, she's an artificial Lunar Flower. Her and wolves are connected together by the moon. I thought Arella would fit this because she's from Azarath… Yeah. Ravenna has some dreams with Arella in them, because they have to be connected somehow. Oh, and Jinx will be appearing later on, as Jinx. Here's her backstory:**

**Jinx- She used to be mean. Horrible. She would trip people on the streets in her human form, steal jewelry, and take stuff from others. She would laugh in their face. She would run around in her wolf form tricking hunters. Her wolf form was odd; it was a shade of indigo, with a pink tip on the tail, pink eyes, and pink tips on her eyes. She had a few scars on her muzzle from her little run-ins with the hunters. She soon ran into a blonde wolf with red streaks though, and they howled with each other. He was then taken by hunters, and she changed. She changed for good. She left the town in search of Paradise, and never acted badly again.**

**Okay, so the gang will have a few run-ins with Jinx, and she will be there in the final battle. But, se will not travel with them. There will be some scenes in her POV.**

**Also, If you couldn't tell, Mirka is my OC. **** Without further ado, the story! Viola!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this last time xD but this will be the last time you see it. Come on, you guys should have enough common sense to know that I couldn't own something as great as these two animes.**

The sun rose, seemingly with Ravenna. It cast an orange tint over the grey of the sky, showing promise for a new day. Ravenna stretched out a bit, and trotted down to the river without waking Tomar. To her surprise, she saw Rushu coming down.

"Hey." He greeted. She nodded her head and began to drink. He just sat there. She looked up at him.

"What?" she questioned, looking over him skeptically.

"Nothing. But, I'd been running for a while now… Just wanted to wash some of the dirt and stuff from my matted fur. Figured you wouldn't want to drink that, so I was waiting until you were done."

"Oh. Thanks, or being considerate." She gave a small smile (as much of a smile a wolf can give). "I guess I'll let you be, now." He nodded his head and she left.

'_Well, he was nice. Considerate, I liked it. Not bad.' _While lost in thought, she slammed into Kori.

"Ow!" exclaimed Ravenna.

"Oh! My sincerest apologies!" Kori exclaimed. Ravenna was confused… It wasn't her fault. So why was she apologizing?

"No, it was my fault. Its okay, I'm sorry. I was kind of lost on thought." Kori's face lit up.

"You are forgiven! I was just going down to the river to get a drink of the water."

"I don't think you want to. Uhh, what's his name… Rushu, yeah, he was down there whenever I was down there, trying to get dirt off of his fur."

"Oh. Well, I shall have to wait until later, then." Kori said. Ravenna nodded. They walked uphill. Everyone was up now. Giniko was still groggy.

"Oh, there you are, Ravenna." Tomar greeted. "You guys know where Rushu is? Mirka really wants to tell us something, but we have to wait until he gets here."

"Yeah. He's down in the river. Should be back any minute." Said Ravenna. They all nodded.

One awkward silence later,

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I went to try to clean up a little."

"No problem. You're here now, right?" said Virmise, cheerfully.

"Guys!" said Mirka, excitedly. "Have you guys heard of Paradise?" Ravenna's eyes grew wide. Rushu simply nodded.

"Uhm…. Well, I've had dreams…. I can't explain them… But all they say is 'Paradise…'" Ravenna explained, slowly. Everyone looked at her.

"Yup! That's 'cuz they need us." Mirka explained.

"My parents told me about it. They said that it was my mission or something, and that we'd meet each other again in paradise." Mirka and everyone nodded.

"Let me elaborate on that. You all interested?" Mirka added hopefully. Kori nodded her head enthusiastically, while the others nodded for her to continue.

"Well… okay." She then explained what Paradise was, since this author didn't feel like explaining it over again. "My parents told me this. I believe every word. The question is…. Do you?" she asked. Some were skeptical, like Tomar and Kumai.

"How do we know this place is even real?" asked Tomar.

"Yeah! I mean what if this journey is for nothing?" asked Kumai.

"Well, I'm going. I mean, I'd rather not waste my life hiding. It's worth a shot. We have nothing better to do. And, if we can find it, that's a win for us. Why not go?" spoke up Giniko, for the first time. Kumai and Tomar pondered this.

"Well, there's no reason not to." Said Tomar.

"Yeah." Agreed Kumai.

"He's right. I don't want to hide my whole life." Said Virmise.

"So… When do we go?" Rushu asked Mirka.

"Well… We could rest for a long journey the rest of the day, then set out tomorrow at dawn. Make sure you get plenty of sleep." Said Mirka.

"You know, Mirka… You're very wise for your age." Said Ravenna.

"Thanks, Ravenna! I try to be, whenever it comes to be serious." Said Mirka, happily. Ravenna just smiled.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink of water, fellow wolves." Said Kori.

"I'll go with you." Said Giniko.

"Hey ya'll, I'm going to try and get some of this gunk off of me before we go. Come and get me when you're done please." Asked Virmise, nicely.

"Yeah, sure dude." Said Giniko, happily. With that, they walked off.

"You know, I think we could all use that…. except for Rushu, of course." Said Kumai.

"Yeah… Had one earlier. Hey guys, I didn't really get any sleep last night, so before we go, I'm going to try to get some more. Bye, wake me if you need anything." He said, before turning and going underneath a nearby tree, and lying down.

"I'm going to go hunt…. Anyone wanna come?" asked Tomar.

"I will." Kumai said.

"Alright, we'll bring back some. And Ravenna; I'll talk to you later." Said Tomar giving her a knowing look. Ravenna nodded.

"Virmise! We have returned!" called Kori.

"Oh, sweet. Be back later." He said to Mirka and Ravenna. By that time, Giniko and Kori have returned.

"Hey. Where'd the others go?" asked Giniko, looking around.

"Well, Virmise just went down to bathe, as you know, Rushu is over there, sleeping, and Tomar and Kumai are hunting." Said Mirka.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go join them, bring in more for everyone." Said Giniko.

"I am going to go rest. Good night." And with that, Kori slumped over to the hollowed tree and layed down. That left Mirka and Ravenna.

"So… Ravenna… I know it's hard to explain, but-" Mirka started.

"You want to know about my dreams?" asked Ravenna, looking at her.

"Uh… yeah. If you can't that's fine."

"Well," she started, "I can't really explain it… But a beautiful woman was calling out to me…. She was just calling out 'Paradise' but it sounded like a cry of help." Stated Ravenna.

"I think that means she needs our help. To find Paradise."

"Yeah, but she also looked frightened, and very sad."

"That is strange. I thought Arella was supposed to be happy and free…" Mirka trailed off.

"Arella?"

"The woman you saw in your dreams." She clarified.

"Oh. Well yeah. Do you… do you think she could be in trouble?" asked Ravenna, cautiously.

"I don't know. With all the uncaring human race, I wouldn't doubt it… But that just drives us to help her more. There's a reason we're here; that's our reason. To help Arella and open Paradise."

"Yes…. You're right. Thank you…. It helped me get a lot off my chest. Especially to someone who understands."

"No problem, Ravenna."

By now, Giniko, Tomar, and Kumai had come back with some fish, three birds, two rabbits, and a squirrel.

"Dig in, everybody!" They announced. Kori was done with her nap and was making her way over to the food pile, and Virmise was coming back from the river. Rushu was still sleeping. Kori selected the squirrel and two fish, Virmise had two birds and a rabbit. Ravenna and Mirka split the rest.

"Well, This will hold me over for now, but I'll have to go hunting again after. Probably with Rushu; he didn't even eat."

"Bring back a good kill." Said Ravenna. As they chatted amongst themselves, Tomar lowered her voice so Ravenna could hear.

"I need to talk to you. Later tonight. Okay?" she said. Ravenna looked at her and nodded.

**A/N: Alright! The second installment of this story! I stayed up late trying to make it good. Hey, if any of you have suggestions as to what Tomar and Ravenna have to talk about, I'm open. I'm trying to get Ravenna used to everyone by her having her own little individual talks with them. This story will go up to a lot of chapters. By getting to know each other, developing their character, following through with a kick-ass plot, it will take a while, unlike my other stories. Hope you enjoy/ed! I'll try to update more regularly. Oh, and sorry for the short chapter (Is it short?) I just felt like I'd leave it there. It just felt right. Bye!**

***~* Angel-of-Energy (I really don't know why I put my name there, I presume that you know my name because I am the author. Oh well.)**


	3. A little discussion

**A/N: Okay, so I have some idea of how this is going to go. I'm open to suggestions! And I can't remember if I said this before, but the pairs are going to be: BBrae, RobStar, CyBee, and Jinx/ Tomar (Toni, Argent)/ Mirka are going to be alone. Anyway! I'm sooo freaking sorry for not updating! I haven't been feeling my best, and family issues and then when I wanted to update, the thing with FanFiction happened…. Anyway, I don't really have anything else to say in this author note. Enjoy! **

They all finished their meals.

"Well, I'm going to go ask Rushu if he would like to go hunting with me. He's just waking up." Spoke Virmise.

"Hey, Ravenna, can you come with me for a sec?" asked Tomar. Ravenna looked at her curiously, but nodded. "Excuse us."

With that, Ravenna and Tomar left for the river.

"Well, guys, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm kind of wore out." Said Kumai.

"Night." Everyone said. Virmise went over to ask Rushu to go hunting, which he agreed to. Ravenna and Tomar were by the river, Kumai was sleeping.

"Well, I am going to go clean myself." Said Kori, walking off.

"That leaves you and me!" exclaimed Mirka, excited.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Giniko chuckled. He looked down at her.

"Well, wanna take a walk with me?" Mirka asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not." And with that, they started walking through the woods. Meanwhile, Virmise and Rushu were setting off on their hunt in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~ With Ravenna and Tomar ***********************

"So, Tomar… What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well… about this whole journey thing." Tomar admitted.

"Yes…?" Ravenna answered, nodding at her to go on.

"I mean, is it true? She's a pup. What if it's… fake? What if we get killed?" Tomar asked, worried.

"It is true. You know about the dreams I've had…. I believe every word. Even if she is a young pup, she is very wise."

"I know, but… You know how we used to believe in old tales like that." Tomar said.

"Yeah, we did. But, this wasn't an old tale. She watched her parents die…. I don't think this is something she would take lightly. She believes in us." Said Ravenna.

"You're right… I'm just scared."

"Scared of what, friend?" asked Kori, emerging from the trees. Her voice made them both jump.

"Oh, hi Kori. Um, nothing." Said Tomar.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ravenna, in monotone.

"Oh, friends, I was just coming down to cleanse myself. Is that okay?" Kori asked, her tone still cheery.

"Oh, of course. We were getting to, also." Said Tomar.

"Well then I will wait until you are done." Said Kori.

"Thank you, Kori." Added Ravenna. "I'm waiting, also. One at a time."

"I shall wait until after you're done. I was here last."

"Thanks." Kori came and sat by her.

"So," Ravenna looked at her. "Do you like everyone?" Kori questioned.

"I don't know. I mean they're nice enough, but…" Ravenna trailed off. Kori waited patiently for her to finish. "it's kind of hard to explain. But I've never really been open to people. I haven't really gotten to know them." Kori nodded.

"I understand. They are all new people. But we must get along… We are one team now. And I have had little run-ins with most of them; they are really kind."

"You're right Kori. Thanks." Ravenna smiled a little at her, while Kori smiled wider.

"Ravenna, it's you're turn!" called Tomar, shaking the water off. Her dark gray and red fur was now glistening.

"Coming!" Ravenna shouted back. "Thanks again Kori." She said, before turning and leaving.

Tomar then came and sat by Kori.

"So, you like everyone?" asked Kori.

"Yeah. They all seem really nice. I think I made some new friends." Said Tomar, with a hint of a smile.

"Indeed, me too. I wish not to impede, but what are you scared of?" asked Kori, cautiously.

"Oh. Well, I…" Kori just nodded and waited patiently.

"I don't know. I guess I'm scared of Paradise. It sounds overwhelming… I mean do we do if we get there?" Tomar said.

"Well, we will figure that out on the way. We cannot get too ahead of ourselves. And for Paradise," Kori started, "It is supposedly a most beautiful place."

"Thanks Kori, for the reassurance. It helped me." Tomar thanked her.

"And… Tomar, we will get hurt on the way… But the outcome will be most beautiful. I am sure of it." Said Kori.

"Thank you, Kori. Somehow, that was reassuring, also." Kori nodded and smiled. "Oh, hey Kori, I think it's your turn." Said Tomar, jerking her nose over to where Ravenna was coming back.

"Oh, thank you!" and with that, she bounded over to the river and splashed in.

"So," Ravenna started, coming over next to Tomar. "What do you think of Kori?"

"She talks a bit strange, but she's very smart and nice. I like her." Stated Tomar.

"Yeah, me too." They sat in silence. "Well, I'm tired, Tomar. I'm going to go take a nap."

"I'll come." She agreed.

"Hey Kori, we're going back to take naps!" shouted Tomar, over her shoulder. She could her a muffled 'Okay!'

And they walked back to their spot, layed down, and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Giniko and Mirka ***************************

"You know, Giniko, we're a lot a like."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I mean…. We both had our parents die when we were young. And we kinda have the same personality." Giniko pondered this for a moment.

"Yes, you're right. Hey, where are we?" he said, taking a look around.

"Oh, we're on the west side. We'll be at my favorite spot in a moment!" said Mirka, excitedly.

"Hey, Mirka…"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think Paradise is a real place?" he carefully asked, wishing not to offend her. Her mood didn't dampen a bit.

"To be honest, I really don't know. But, I do believe it is. My hopes only got assured by Ravenna's dreams. I'm certain it's a real place. It has to be."

"Ravenna's dreams?"

"Yeah…. She's had dreams about Arella calling out Paradise."

"Arella? My parents mentioned her once."

"Yes."

"Then we have to find it. We have nothing else to do. Maybe we can save wolves everywhere." Added Giniko.

"Yeah, I'm totally with you. Oh! Here we are!" And they emerged into a beautiful sparkling mini- waterfall. It was teaming with wildlife.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mirka said, dreamily.

"Yeah! Dude, we should tell the rest of the group about this! We could get a good meal, and-"

"No! Giniko, we can't!"

Giniko was confused. "Why not?"

"Well….I've never really showed this to anyone before. My mom told me to always respect other wildlife, and then my parents showed me this place. So this is kind of like our place… This is where I was living before I ran into you guys. Everything is so peaceful…. I don't want to disturb it."

"I get it. It's okay, this can be our little secret." Giniko said, winking. **(Yes, they can wink, I've seen my dogs do it before.) **

"Thanks, Giniko." They sat in peaceful silence, watching everything around them.

"You know…" Giniko started. "I think it's going to take more than one day to get prepared. I mean, everyone is still getting used to each other."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Maybe we should head back to tell the others. The sun is going down, everyone should be back." Giniko nodded and stood up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Rushu and Virmise *******************

"Oh! Rushu! There's an antelope!" Rushu was immediately at his side. They had already caught three big fish, two jackrabbits, and some squirrels.

"I think this is going to be our last kill. The sun is going down." Stated Rushu.

"Yeah, we can catch more tomorrow. With some of the others' help." And with that, they circled, and waited. Rushu then suddenly leapt out from behind and attacked it. The antelope sped away, but was stopped when Virmise bit down on his leg. Crying in pain, it sunk to the ground. Rushu then nipped its neck.

"Hey good work. You're really strong." Said Rushu.

"Thanks. You're stealthy, quick and quiet. Great hunter." Rushu just nodded. "I'll drag the antelope back, you think you can carry the rest?" Rushu looked doubtful.

"I'll try." He said, less than hopeful. He tried many awkward poses, but couldn't carry it all.

"No luck."

"Dang. I wish there was someone else out here." At just that very minute, Giniko and Mirka came out, conversing. They looked up and saw their dilemma.

"You guys need some help?" asked Giniko. They nodded.

"Alright. Mirka, take the squirrels; I'll take the rabbits and a fish." Giniko said. Rushu took the two big fish, while Virmise carried the antelope. They walked in silence, mainly because they couldn't talk.

When they got back, everyone was there and up, talking amongst themselves. Ravenna was talking to Kumai, Kori to Tomar. They all looked up, hungry.

"Woah! Where'd you go to get the antelope?" asked Kumai.

Virmise dropped it and grinned. "Me and Rushu caught it. Get eating!" answered Virmise.

"You should see Rushu! He's like a wisp of air whenever he hunts."

"Well, you're the strongpoint. You took out its knees by biting it like it was nothing!" Said Rushu, enjoying himself. They all laughed.

"So guys," said Mirka in between mouthfuls, "since we're still getting to know each other, and we're not done getting ready yet, we could stay a couple more days." They all nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be best." Said Ravenna. Giniko hadn't paid much attention to her since she stayed in the shadows, but her voice sounded beautiful. He looked up at her; her coat was a very pretty shade of deep violet.

"Well, I've had enough. Good night everyone." Said Kori. "I am going to go get a drink of water. Anyone care to come with me?"

"I will." And with that, Rushu and Kori left, talking and laughing.

Everyone else dispersed, leaving Ravenna and Giniko.

**Yes, there will be killings. And in this story, Arella is not Ravens mom. Any questions, ask me! I really didn't want to end it there, but ya know. I didn't want it to be long and dragging. I have been watching Teen Titans lately on a website I found, so I just knew I had to write this, even with me being sick and all. I will spend a few more chapters developing relationships and character. Don't rush me! **

**P.S. If you want to know the website, PM me.**

**Angel-of-Energy**


	4. Finding yourself

**A/N: Okay, I am soooo super mega sorry for not updating! For not updating in a while, I'm going to be shooting out chapters like there's no tomorrow. Plus, it's Spring Break, and I didn't really plan anything. On with the story!**

It was so awkward that you could pull it out of the air, between Ravenna and Giniko. They were just sitting there, looking at the ground. Well, that's until Giniko thought it would be a good time to speak up.

"So, ahh, … How long have you lived here?"

Ravenna eyed him curiously; he had this big dumb grin on his face (I've seen my dogs smile. They can!) She quietly answered "All my life since I was a pup. I've been living here, with Tomar."

"You and her are really close, aren't you?"

"Yes. She's the only person I've ever trusted. I don't let people into my life that easy. It's hard for me to open up."

"Hey, it is for me too. Last time I trusted someone, they put me into slavery. You have to earn my trust."

"Well, you seem pretty trusting of these wolves."

"Because they're our kind."

"Not all wolves are good."

"Not all wolves are bad."

"You've only just me them."

"And it was hard for me to trust them, at first, but if we're going to do this then we will need to trust each other."

"I watched my dad kill my mom. I was next. I trusted them, they were my parents, and they broke it."

"Well these wolves aren't your dad, are they? We're all working for Paradise, Ravenna! You have to trust them!"

"I don't have to."

"Well, then," Giniko was starting to get angry. "Maybe, if you can't learn to trust your fellow wolves, you shouldn't come on the journey to Paradise! Paradise is about a luxury place where people trust and love. If you cant trust or love anyone else than Tomar, maybe you shouldn't be there."

"…"

"Fine, Ravenna." And he started to walk away.

"I know what Paradise is about." she whispered, almost inaudibly. Luckily, Giniko had a refined sense of hearing, and heard it.

"Then, maybe if you won't trust us, you'll trust Paradise. We aren't like your dad, Ravenna; we're better. Nicer."

"…Along the journey, I will come to trust you, and them. But, it will take some time."

"That's all I'm asking for. Along this journey, I have no doubt that we will become a pack. Maybe even a family." Ravenna just nodded her head. Giniko then let out a huge yawn.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap. Night, Ravenna." Ravenna nodded, thinking about what he said. _Can I trust these people? _She thought. _Will we become a family? Well, all I know is that it's going to take some time._ And with that, she slid into the shadows to think more. He had definitely given her something to think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ With Kumai and Virmise ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kumai and Virmise were just enjoying a stroll through the woods, talking. When the conversation dropped, Virmise spoke up.

"So, uhh, do you want to play the random question game?" Virmise asked.

"Sure, how do you play?" Kumai questioned.

"Well, we each take turns asking questions. Like, I would go, then you would go, then I would go, then you….. uhh, I think you get it."

"I do." Kumai giggled.

"Heh, so do you want me to start?"

"Sure. Ask away, Virmise."

"Okay… Hmm… What's your favorite meat?"

"Oh, no brainer. Gazelle, definitely. You?"

"I like antelope, or moose. They're both good." Virmise said, in a somewhat dreamy state, thinking of meat.

"Uhh, Virmise? Your turn."

"Oh! Yeah! Hehe, I was kind of… Ahh…"

"I get it. Just go." She said, giggling even more.

"Alright… Have you been to a lot of places?"

"Well, not really. Mostly I just stayed within the confines of District 10,** (Yes, that is from Hunger Games, a great trilogy, you should check it out) **when I stayed human. Let's see…What's your favorite color?"

"White. I like white. Well, uhh, you would know that because I said it's my favorite color, and, uhh… Aww man." This earned more giggles from Kumai. "So, when you were human, did you get a barcode tattoo, to buy stuff?" **(Yes, that is from the amazing book The Barcode Tattoo) **He asked.

"Yeah. I was kind of a shopaholic, so I had to get one, to buy everything. My fur is covering it now, and I'm glad. I realize now how bad human civilization was, and I don't want any marking of being a human. I am only going to change back into a human when absolutely necessary." Kumai explained.

"I see. I understand, too."

"It was really hard for me to change back into a wolf. I had been a human so long. I just hope that Paradise won't reject me." She said dejectedly.

"Hey, now. It won't reject you. You kept in touch, didn't you? You're correcting your mistakes, and now you're saying how ashamed you are, and how you love your wolf roots. It only rejects people that aren't ashamed, and lost who they are. But you still remember who you are."

Kumai looked up at Virmise. "Thank you. I've been worried about that for such a long time. You helped me get it off my chest. Thank you." She said, close to tears. She then nuzzled her head into the side of his neck. He was shocked at first, for like a second, until he put his head on top of hers and closed his eyes.

"We should head back. It's getting late." Virmise said, sad to break the moment they were sharing. Kumai nodded, while he sighed. They walked in comfortable silence back to the camp.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* With Tomar and Mirka *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomar and Mirka were sitting side by side, looking down into another river they had crossed paths with. Mirka then sighed, and Tomar looked at her.

"What's wrong, Mirka?" Tomar asked, a bit worried. She had grown to like this little pup.

"It's just that… I know this journey will be exciting, but it will also be scary. And difficult. It's just all crashing down on me, the reality of it. It's going to be long. I don't know if we can make it anymore." She said, looking sadly into her reflection.

"We have each other. And everyone else. We can make it, if our bond is strong. I believe it."

"You are so calm, Tomar. But I don't think you understand he gravity of it. Some of us will not make it back. There are hunters, agents, and scientists out there who would kill us in a heartbeat. What if we can't protect ourselves? All we worked for will be nothing. I'm sure Paradise is worth it, but… Are you willing to take that risk? To die for something that might not even be there?" She stated.

"Whatever happens, happens. I'm willing to take the risk, although it won't be easy in the slightest. It is kind of hard to grasp the concept of dying along the way, but we'll just have to be careful. I can't imagine someone else dying." Then she thought of Ravenna. _What if Ravenna gets hurt? _She thought. _Will we die? Of course. But, who's going to die?_ She was lost in thought as she stared into her reflection.

Mirka looked at her, with her ears down. "Tomar?" she asked. Tomar snapped out of her trance, and looked at Mirka. She finally said,

"The most important thing to remember of this journey is to remember who you are. That can get anything accomplished. Because when the world is at it's darkest, yourself is the light that guides you in the right direction. But if you lose yourself, you'll wander aimlessly through the darkness, never to be found. So, always remember who you are, Mirka. Don't ever forget."

"I get what you're saying. I will never lose myself. I am Mirka; the seeker of Paradise. The believer. The lover. I am Mirka; and I will never forget that." Mirka looked at Tomar, and her ears perked up. "We can do this, although it will be a long and harsh battle."

"Yes, we can." They sat in silence, until Mirka yawned.

"It is getting late. Perhaps we should head back." Tomar said. Mirka just nodded, sleepily.

"Hey, Mirka… In the morning, do you think we should tell everyone else what we talked about here?" Mirka looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea…" she agreed, sleep overcoming her.

"Come on." Tomar said, picking up Mirka by the scruff of her neck and carrying her back to camp. Already, this little pup was becoming like her little sister. She cared for Mirka, and would protect her at any cost.

It was nightfall by the time they reached camp, Virmise and Kumai emerging the same time as them. Everyone was there; Giniko was sprawled out and asleep in the center, Rushu was curled up on his own in the corner; Kori was lying on her side, a few feet away from Giniko. You could only see the tip of Ravenna's tail, from the shadows, as she was looking up at the sky, awake. Virmise was about 7 feet away from Rushu when he layed down. Kumai was a few feet away from Virmise. Tomar layed Mirka down gingerly next to Kori. Kori had this motherliness atmosphere around her, always taking care of others and helping. Tomar went over to Ravenna.

"Hello, Tomar."

"Hi Ravenna." They looked up at the stars, enjoying each other's company. "What are you thinking about?" Tomar questioned, curiously.

"I'm thinking about if I can trust these wolves." Now, that was mostly true. She forgot to mention that she was thinking about Giniko, also, and what he had said.

"You can. I've talked with all of them. They are all nice, and smart. I've already begun to trust them. Especially Mirka." Tomar stated. Ravenna looked at her.

"Mirka is like my little sister. I feel this need to protect her. We were talking about Paradise actually. She is so wise, and smart for age. I trust that she knows what she's doing." Tomar said. "You can trust them. I know it's going to take some time, but please, at least try to open up to them." Tomar said, still looking up at the stars.

Ravenna nodded. "I will try. I think I actually… Want to trust them." At this, Tomar looked over at Ravenna. She continued on "I've been on my own for so long…. I mean, with you, that… I've forgotten what a family feels like. It's like, I want to trust them, but I know I shouldn't trust them that easily."

Tomar nodded. "I know where you're coming from. I want a family… I think that's why I've taken to Mirka so easily. But you don't have to trust them fully right away, just enough so that we can work like a fully functioning team. Of course it's going to take some time for you to trust them completely. If you ever do. And that's just fine. Just open yourself up, slowly. It'll be fine."

Ravenna thought about that. "And I know that's not all you're thinking about. But the other can wait till tomorrow. We need our rest, for tomorrow. Me and Mirka are going to make an announcement. Come on." Tomar said, turning away. Ravenna stared after her, then got up and followed.

"Thank you, Tomar, for being such a great friend. I don't know where I would be without you." Ravenna said.

"You're welcome, Ravenna. Anytime. Really." And with that, they picked out a spot, near everyone else, layed down, and went to sleep.

**Aaaaandd, cut! Even I'm excited to see where this is going! I will keep updating like this, until about Monday. Yay! Reviews are all I ask for! Thanks! **

**Angel-of-Energy**


End file.
